Izbet y Piccolo 11 La novia de mi padre
by Izbet46
Summary: Llega una guerrera del pueblo del padre de Izbet al infierno queriendo matar a Supay y su familia. Desde ese momento la vida de Kaio Shin cambiará como nadie creería, sobre todo él.


En el infierno por un tiempo las cosas van tranquilas para Piccolo e Izbet, pasan su tiempo cuidando las puertas del infierno y entrenando. Un día que están descansando, llega el juez de las almas muy agitado.

Emma Daio: Tienen que venir al paraíso... no pudimos detenerla...

Piccolo: ¿Qué ocurre?

Enma Daio: Una mujer está golpeando a tu padre, Izbet.

Piccolo: Vamos.

Al llegar ven a una guerrera de cabello largo rojo, piel violácea, 1.70 mts., viste un peto escotado y una mini falda abierta a los lados, que ya tiene a muy mal traer al padre de Izbet.

Mujer: Como ya no puedo tener el placer de matarlos, destruiré sus almas, MALDITOS.

Supay: se vuelve a poner frente a su esposa - tu odio es hacia mí, déjala fuera de esto - en ese momento llegan la mitad demonio y el namekuseijin.

Izbet: Papá ¿Qué pasa?

Mujer: Tienes una hija con esa mujerzue...

Izbet: ¡No le digas así a mi mamá!

Mujer: Eres tan débil como este desgraciado.

Izbet: DEJA EN PAZ A MIS PADRES - se lanza contra ella, luchan un buen tiempo, al final la desconocida le da un último golpe mandándola a tierra, dejándola semi inconsciente.

Piccolo se lanza contra la pelirroja, pero ella extiende su mano, y lo deja inmovilizado.

Mujer: Son unas basuras - mira a todos con arrogancia, con un rayo hiere la pierna de Supay, Zurra se para frente a su esposo e hija, sin miedo - pretendes detenerme... jajaja - la ángel se ve muy pequeña comparada con la desconocida.

Cuando la mujer va a atacar a Zurra aparece Kaio Shin frente a la familia de Izbet.

Kaio Shin: Deténgase.

Mujer: No te metas si no quieres morir.

Kaio Shin: Soy el dios de este universo, estas personas están bajo mi protección.

Mujer: ¿Y eso qué? Apártate.

Kaio Shin: Desista, no quiero dañarla.

Mujer: ¿Tú dañarme a mí? No me hagas reír, soy más fuerte que tú... - mira a su alrededor - MÁS FUERTE QUE TODOS - se teletransporta detrás de Piccolo, que no puede moverse - así que te hiciste pasar por el Supremo Demonio... que tontos en confundir un ser inferior con un dios ¿Qué tal si empiezo contigo?

Kaio Shin: No dejaré que destruya estas almas - se lanza contra ella.

Mujer: deja libre a Piccolo y es al dios al que deja inmovilizado - volveré, y está vez ni tú ni nadie me detendrá - cuando se va el joven dios puede moverse.

Luego de un momento en que nadie habla, los amigos se reúnen en silencio, Piccolo lleva en brazos a su novia mientras se recupera, todos miran fijamente al padre de Izbet.

Supay: Supongo que quieren una explicación.

Kaio Shin: Si lo prefiere me iré para que estén en familia.

Supay: No es necesario, es mejor que también escuches - traga saliva - ella se llama Lilith, y es... mi novia.

Izbet: se para afirmada de Piccolo para enfrentar a su padre - ¿¡QUE, TU NOVIA!?

Zurra: seria - cuando apareció supe que algo la unía a ti, pero nunca me imaginé algo así. Te pregunté cuando nos conocimos si estabas casado o tenías novia, y me dijiste que no.

Supay: Es la hija del dios de la destrucción de mi universo y una mujer de mi raza, fue un gran honor que me eligiera, luego del compromiso tuve que salir a varias misiones, en una de ellas te conocí - toma las manos de su esposa - y me enamore de ti, pensé que no me aceptarías si sabías que tenía novia... por eso te lo oculte. En mi mundo quien rompe un compromiso de esos debe morir, esa es una de las razones por las que no volví a mi planeta. No pensé que viniera a buscarme, han pasado más de 50 años y ya estoy muerto.

Izbet: ¿Sabes que tan poderosa es? - dirigiéndose al dios.

Kaio Shin: Mucho.

Izbet: ¿Cómo podemos derrotarla?

Piccolo: Cuando me congeló y a Kaio Shin su ki disminuyó, por lo que creo puede usar esa técnica sólo con una persona a la vez, y le consume mucha energía, ese es el momento preciso para atacarla.

Supay: No quiero poner en peligro a ninguna de ustedes. La próxima vez que venga la enfrentare solo, es a mí a quien odia.

Izbet: No te dejare papá, debe haber una forma de detenerla.

Piccolo: Me pregunto cómo supo que me había hecho pasar por el Supremo Demonio... - gesto de preocupación - a no ser que haya estado en Namek.

Kaio Shin: Iré inmediatamente - vuelve en un instante - todos están bien. Ella llegó exigiendo las esferas del dragón, hirió a varios guerreros, cuando los vio con detenimiento supuso que alguien se había hecho pasar por su dios, amenazó con matar a los niños si no le decían la verdad, también tuvieron que entregarle las esferas, su deseo fue saber todo sobre usted Supay.

Izbet: ¿Qué haremos?

Kaio Shin: Lo primero es ir al infierno, el paraíso ha sufrido muchos daños.

Una vez allí.

Kaio Shin: Traeré a mi Honorable Antepasado para que nos ayude, pero antes buscaré a Lilith para tratar de convencerla que desista.

Izbet: Es peligroso.

Kaio Shin: No se preocupe, estaré bien - desaparece.

La encuentra en un pequeño planeta, recostada en la hierba con los ojos cerrados.

Lilith: Supuse que te mandarían para hacerme cambiar de idea. Son tan predecibles ¿Por qué un dios se presta para ayudar a seres inferiores?

Kaio Shin: Son mis amigos.

Lilith: Amigos, familia... nada de eso importa.

Kaio Shin: Y si eso no es importante, porque ha seguido buscando al Sr. Supay por tanto tiempo.

Lilith: Nos comprometimos un poco después que supe que no era la hija del esposo de mi madre, sino de una deidad, mi verdadero padre me regaló dos cosas, este amuleto - lo tiene en su pecho, es circular y con una imagen de fuego - que me permite ir a cualquier universo y una consulta a un oráculo, quise saber quién de los hombres de la raza de mi madre sería la pareja ideal para tener descendencia, me dijo que los hijos que tuviera Supay serían muy poderosos. Cuando se lo propuse acepto, obvio, que mejor pareja que yo podía encontrar. Cuando desapareció entrené para no pensar, pero sentía que estaba vivo, cuando vi que no volvía lo busque en todos los universos, pensé que lo habían hecho prisionero. En una de mis vueltas a mi planeta natal supe que alguien había luchado con el Supremo Demonio, y que ahora teníamos vetado éste. Seguí buscando, cuando termine con los otros, supe que debía estar aquí... ahora ya no puedo volver a mi planeta, rompí la ley, todos saben que vine al lugar prohibido... nadie me creerá que todo fue un engaño... sabía a qué me exponía... luego de un tiempo supe de las esferas del dragón y fui a Namek, al ver a sus habitantes, supuse que uno de ellos pudo haber engañado al Comandante, tuve que presionarlos un poco para que me dijeran todo y me dieran las esferas... - abre los ojos de golpe, molesta - no tienes idea cómo se partió mi orgullo al saber que por su voluntad no quiso volver conmigo... - un par de lágrimas de ira caen por su mejilla - se casó, hizo una vida, mientras yo seguía sola... era mío, confíe en él, me mintió y me traicionó como todos. Destruiré su alma, la de esa mujerzuela, la de la hija que tuvieron, y del que se atrevió a hacerse pasar por nuestro dios.

Kaio Shin: Déjelos, ya están muertos.

Lilith: De mí nadie se ríe.

Kaio Shin: No debe guardar tanto rencor en su corazón.

Lilith: Qué sabes tú de rencor, de rabia, de maldad, eres demasiado bondadoso - se teletransporta y oculta su ki para que no pueda seguirla.

El dios vuelve al infierno en compañía de su antepasado.

Kaio Shin: Me fue mal, será imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Supay: Lo mejor es que yo la enfrente - a Piccolo - por favor, protege a Izbet y Zurra.

Anciano Kaio Shin: ¿Y si se esconden? En algún momento se aburrirá y se irá.

Kaio Shin: Honorable antepasado, lo ha buscado por más de 5 décadas, y recorrió todos los universos.

Anciano Kaio Shin: sonrisa maliciosa - que le hiciste para que no te olvide...

Supay: Nada - baja la mirada - acepte el compromiso, pero nunca pasó nada entre nosotros.

Zurra: Supay, mírame - la ve a los ojos - ¿Dices la verdad? ¿Hay algo más que me hayas ocultado?

Supay: eeeehhhh...

Izbet: Papá, es mejor que conversen solos - cuando terminan Zurra se aleja, muy callada.

Supay: No debí ocultarle nada.

Izbet: No te aflijas, te perdonará, fue por su bien que no le dijiste nada. A veces es mejor no decir ciertas cosas para no ver sufrir a quien uno ama.

Piccolo: mirándola fijamente - ¿Me has ocultado algo para que no sufra?

Izbet: Nada... no me mires así... digo la verdad.

Piccolo: humm...

Supay: mirando al suelo - debí decirle todo cuando nos conocimos.

En ese momento aparece nuevamente Lilith, con su mirada de suficiencia, de desprecio, ataca por la espalda a Supay, y Piccolo, absorbiendo su energía, a Izbet la deja inmovilizada.

Supay: Eres una cobarde, nos atacaste por sorpresa - dice desde el suelo.

Lilith: ¿Y ustedes que se juntaron para enfrentarme que son? En una pelea todo se vale. Si no quieres que siga ven conmigo.

Supay: NUNCA. Prefiero desaparecer, jamás traicionaré lo que siento por Zurra.

Anciano Kaio Shin: Que bella mujer... por qué mejor no sales conmigo a cenar, preciosa.

Lilith: con cara de asco - sal de mi vista viejo asqueroso - le tira un rayo, pero Kaio Shin lo protege.

Kaio Shin: Basta - pero antes que haga algo más ella lo congela, liberando a Izbet.

Lilith: Sellaste el destino de todos. Ahora contra la bastarda - las dos mujeres se lanzan a luchar, pero nuevamente el resultado es el mismo que antes, Izbet derrotada - ahora sólo debo encontrar a esa debilucha, y los acabaré a todos juntos.

Zurra aparece caminando despacio, extiende sus blancas alas, y se pone al mismo nivel de la demonio.

Lilith: Que valiente, una polilla quiere enfrentarse contra un águila.

Cuando va a atacarla, la ángel desaparece, aparece atrás de la pelirroja y la golpea en la cabeza haciéndola caer a tierra.

Lilith: limpiándose la sangre de la boca con la mano - sólo fue un golpe de suerte que no se repetirá - pero sigue ocurriendo lo mismo.

La pelirroja lanza rayos contra la mujer alada, pero son desviados por Zurra con sus manos. Luego de un rato, ya cansada, humillada y herida, la demonio desaparece.

Izbet: ¡Mamá!

La mujer le pasa parte de su energía a su esposo, a su hija y al namekuseijin.

Supay: ¿Cómo pudiste derrotarla? Tu ki siempre fue el mismo, pequeño.

Piccolo: No es así, cuando Zurra se defiende o ataca su energía se eleva y baja en microsegundos.

Zurra: Es mi turno de contarles algo. No tengo padres como ustedes, la anterior Sagrada Madre propicio experimentos genéticos para conseguir al ser perfecto de mi raza, de los embriones que se consiguieron sólo yo llegue a término, cuando "nací" se produjo un terremoto que destruyó las instalaciones. El director y quienes trabajaron en el proyecto murieron, sólo yo sobreviví. La Sagrada Madre pensó que era una señal, y prohibió que se hiciera algo así nunca más. Fui criada por la viuda del encargado, mis poderes de pequeña eran muy grandes, pero nunca me gustó pelear, respetaron mi decisión de no ser luchadora. De adulta me mandaron como encargada científica a un puesto aislado del planeta, allí tu padre tuvo el accidente con su nave, lo salve y me enamore de él, el resto ya lo saben.

Supay: Siempre que quise que entrenáramos nunca aceptaste.

Zurra: No me gusta luchar contra otro ser vivo, ni como entrenamiento. Por eso siempre lo hago sola... ahora tuve que pelear con ella para salvarlos, no había otra salida... - le dice a su hija - ¿Acaso crees que tienes esos grandes poderes sólo por tu padre?

Izbet: La verdad pensaba eso ¿Por qué no nos contaste antes?

Zurra: Me preocupaba que pensarían de mí al saber que soy producto de un experimento.

Kaio Shin: está inquieto por la demonio - iré a ver cómo está Lilith - desaparece.

La encuentra en el mismo planeta que antes, sentada mirando el suelo.

Kaio Shin: ¿Está bien? - se arrodilla a su lado.

Lilith: Nunca pensé que una pitufa con alas me daría una paliza así... no tienes idea cómo es vivir en mi planeta - levanta la mirada, se nota que contiene las ganas de llorar - todos compiten con los demás, a los 8 años nos mandan a un internado. Las madres te preparan para ser fuerte, independiente, y que logres lo que quieras a cualquier precio... mi padre... el dios de la destrucción... nunca lo he visto... jamás se interesó en mí... cuando supe la verdad sólo me regaló la consulta y el amuleto... siempre fui la mejor en todo, lo que quería lo conseguía. Cuando le propuse a Supay ser mi futura pareja, aceptó inmediatamente. Fue la única persona que me trató con cariño... cuando no volvió de la misión, me sentí tan sola. Y ahora luego de tanto buscarlo, descubro que para él no fui importante... - se da vuelta y hunde la cabeza en el regazo del dios para llorar desconsoladamente por primera vez en su vida, mientras el joven le acaricia el cabello para calmarla.

Luego de un rato.

Lilith: Quiero llevármelo para no sentirme así.

Kaio Shin: No debe separarlo de quienes ama.

Lilith: Entonces sólo debe enamorarse de mí para que nunca nos separemos.

Kaio Shin: No puede obligar a nadie a amarla, así no funciona - se entristece - es un sentimiento en que no se manda.

Lilith: se limpia los ojos y lo mira fijamente - veo que amas a alguien ¿No estás con ella? Eres un dios, que mejor honor para alguien que estar contigo.

Kaio Shin: El honor no es amor, no obligaría a nadie a estar conmigo si no lo quiere así.

Lilith: ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? Ya no me queda nada, ni familia, mi planeta, ni universo, no tengo donde volver, soy una paria.

Kaio Shin: La invito a quedarse en un planeta donde puede descansar y repensar su vida, hay un androide que es el guardián del lugar. Tal vez encuentre un nuevo propósito allí - la mirada de la mujer ha cambiado, ya no hay maldad, ni soberbia en ella.

Lilith: Gracias - lo abraza, pero por la diferencia de estatura, la cabeza del dios queda a la altura de los senos de la demonio.

Kaio Shin: se separa muy sonrojado - de nada - se da cuenta del cambio en el brillo de sus ojos.

Lilith: Quiero volver al infierno - al ver la mirada de preocupación del otro aclara - para disculparme con todos, y conversar con la pitufa... digo con la mujer alada - al llegar todos se preparan para otra batalla, pero el dios explica que ella ha decidido desistir de su venganza.

La pelirroja y Zurra van a conversar en privado.

Izbet: ¿Estás preocupado papá?

Supay: Sólo quisiera saber de qué hablan - mira a Piccolo, pero éste prefiere hacerse el desentendido.

Al terminar ambas se dan las manos y vuelven con los demás. Lilith descubre por su forma de mirar a Izbet que es a ella a quien ama el dios, le parece extraño que aunque la mujer no lo quiera, simplemente no se la lleve con él. En el fondo de su corazón por primera vez está naciendo admiración, respeto y cariño sincero por alguien. El joven la lleva al planeta donde vive N°16, se la presenta y le encarga ayudarle en lo que necesite.

Al prepararse para volver al infierno.

Lilith: Gracias por todo lo que haces por mí ¿Vendrás a verme?

Kaio Shin: Por supuesto.

Lilith: Te espero el jueves - antes que desaparezca, con una sonrisa pícara la demonio le guiña un ojo al dios, le encanta verlo ponerse colorado, nunca había conocido a alguien que se avergonzará por todo.

Lilith: Te espero el jueves - antes que desaparezca, con una sonrisa pícara la demonio le guiña un ojo al dios, le encanta verlo ponerse colorado, nunca había conocido a alguien que se avergonzará por todo.

Cuando él llega al infierno, parece un tomate.

Anciano Kaio Shin: ¿Qué te pasó que vienes así?

Kaio Shin: Nada, nos vemos - y se lleva rápidamente a su antepasado.

Izbet: ¿Estaba sonrojado... crees que él y Lilith...? Tal vez si yo...

Piccolo: Quieres hacer de casamentera otra vez.

Izbet: Kaio Shin es una buena persona, me gustaría que encuentre a alguien para que sea tan feliz como nosotros.

Piccolo: El tiempo lo dirá. Ahora llevemos a tus padres al paraíso.

El jueves siguiente llegan al planeta de los seres mitológicos Kaio Shin, Kibito y el anciano Kaio Shin.

Lilith: Que bueno verlos - aunque mantiene la sonrisa se nota que está decepcionada, pensó que iría el joven solo.

El día transcurre tranquilo.

El siguiente jueves.

Anciano Kaio Shin: No puedo ir, me duele el estómago.

Kaio Shin: Lo siento Honorable Antepasado, me excusaré con Lilith, y volveré enseguida.

Anciano Kaio Shin: No es necesario, estaré bien, Kibito puede cuidarme.

Kaio Shin: Tal vez sería mejor que me quede yo también.

Anciano Kaio Shin: PARA NADA... disculpa, es este dolor, anda tú y dale mis saludos a ese monumento de mujer.

Kaio Shin: sonrojado - no le diga así, nos vemos a la tarde - se va.

Kibito: ¿Quiere que le prepare un té?

Anciano Kaio Shin: No, mejor hazme un buen almuerzo.

Kibito: Pero está enfermo del estómago.

Anciano Kaio Shin: TONTO. Sólo quería que ellos estén solos, acaso no te diste cuenta como lo miraba la mujer, y él sin darse cuenta, necesita un empujón.

Kibito: Pero Señor, él ama a...

Anciano Kaio Shin: Quien sabe, esa demonio está de muy buen ver, tal vez logre conquistarlo.

En el planeta de los seres mitológicos.

Lilith: Hola ¿Y los demás? - ocultando su alegría a no ver a nadie más.

Kaio Shin: Mi honorable antepasado está algo indispuesto, prefirió quedarse, Kibito lo cuida.

Lilith: Genia... digo que pena, espero que se mejore pronto.

Ese día conversan sobre ambos, almuerzan, caminan por el lugar, al anochecer él vuelve al Planeta Sagrado. Desde entonces cada jueves el anciano Kaio Shin tiene algún problema, o es Kibito quien se indispone, así que el dios va siempre solo a donde la pelirroja. Cada vez que la va a ver, encuentra algo nuevo en ella que le llama la atención, incluso ya no tiene esa mirada seria. Un día que el joven llega un poco más temprano busca a su amiga en la cabaña donde vive ahora, pero no está, siente su ki en el mar.

Kaio Shin: Ho... - ve a la mujer que en ropa interior salta de un roquerío al agua donde hay un grupo de sirenas. Instintivamente se agacha para que no lo vean, va a irse pero algo lo tiene clavado al piso, no puede apartar la vista, ella parece una niña tirando agua a las otras, su risa lo fascina, pero sobretodo lo cautiva el brillo que hay en sus ojos, cuando es consciente de lo que hace, va a la cabaña a esperarla, confundido por lo que pasó, casi al llegar se encuentra con número 16.

Instintivamente se agacha para que no lo vean, va a irse pero algo lo tiene clavado al piso, no puede apartar la vista, ella parece una niña tirando agua a las otras, su risa lo fascina, pero sobretodo lo cautiva el brillo que hay en sus ojos, cu...

N°16: Hola Kaio Shin.

Kaio Shin: Hola - todavía avergonzado.

N°16: ¿Busca a Lilith?

Kaio Shin: Sí.

N°16: Me dijo que iría a la playa, le avisaré.

Kaio Shin: Gracias - recordando lo que le pasó - espere, no le avise, la esperaré, no tengo apuro - no quiere que la vea en ropa interior como él.

N°16: No es problema para mí, espéreme.

Al rato aparecen la demonio y el robot.

Lilith: Llegaste temprano - piensa que extraño, está avergonzado, y todavía no he hecho nada para que esté así.

Kaio Shin: No pensé que le molestaría.

Lilith: Para nada ¿Me ayudas a preparar el almuerzo?

N°16: Nos vemos, voy a ver a los elfos del sur.

Lilith: Gracias - se despide de él con un beso en la mejilla, al verlos Kaio Shin frunce el ceño un momento. El resto del día transcurre en forma normal, en la siguiente visita el dios se atrasa un poco.

Kaio Shin: Hola, disculpe la demora, pase antes al infierno.

Lilith: Entiendo - aunque se ve tranquila, por dentro está furiosa, se atrasó por ir a ver a la otra - ya vuelvo, falta leña.

Kaio Shin: Yo voy.

Lilith: No es necesario.

Desde donde está ve un árbol gigante que ella derriba de un solo puñetazo, el resto pronto es leña, mucha.

Kaio Shin: ¿Está bien?

Lilith: Sí.

Kaio Shin: Bueno - siente que está molesta, se pregunta si algo pasó entre ella y el robot - ¿Y cómo se lleva con 16?

Lilith: Bien, es un ser muy especial, en mi planeta hubiera sido un guerrero de élite, conversamos sobre eso el otro día, y me dio su visión de la vida, es extraño cómo ve las cosas, siendo que no es un ser vivo.

Kaio Shin: ¿Conversan mucho?

Lilith: Cuando no vienes, me visita a la hora del almuerzo para que no esté sola, tiene una amabilidad increíble con todos.

Ese día ambos están molestos, ella porque él prefirió ir a ver primero a Izbet que a ella, y él por la cercanía que tiene la demonio con 16. Los días que siguen Lilith todavía siente mucha rabia, entrena para quitarse el odio, pero el día que el dios debe ir a verla de nuevo todavía sigue con ese rencor, empieza a golpear un acantilado, dejándolo como colador.

N°16: Hola.

Lilith: Hola - agitada.

N°16: Si sigues así los hombres pájaro podrán cambiarse a vivir mañana.

Lilith: Disculpa, no he podido sacarme esto...

N°16: ¿Qué te pasa? - se sientan.

Lilith: Es que... ¿Si te cuento algo no le dirás a nadie?

N°16: Por supuesto.

Lilith: Es que siento algo por Kaio Shin, pero él está ilusionado con otra persona, prefiere estar con ella y no conmigo - se pone a llorar, él la abraza hasta que se calma - lo siento, ahora lloro por todo, me he vuelto débil.

N°16: Una vez escuche que no se llora por ser débil sino por haber sido mucho tiempo fuerte.

Lilith: se ríe - gracias - lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Justo en ese momento llega Kaio Shin, al verlos así frunce el ceño molesto. Al sentir su ki la demonio se limpia rápidamente los ojos.

Lilith: Hola.

Kaio Shin: Lamento haber interrumpido - enojado.

N°16: Para nada.

Lilith: Nos vemos - se va el robot, hacia el dios - vamos a comer algo.

En la cabaña.

Lilith: Ayúdame con la ensalada.

Pero al estar pensando en lo que vio, el joven aprieta muy fuerte una verdura parecida a un tomate pero más grande, que ensucia a la mujer.

Lilith: ¡Qué diablos!

Kaio Shin: Lo siento, no sé en qué estaba pensando.

Lilith: De castigo tendrás que terminar de preparar todo mientras me aseo - al rato - ¿Shin?

Kaio Shin: ¿Dígame?

Lilith: desde el baño - se me quedó la ropa sobre la cama ¿Puedes traérmela? ¿O prefieres que vaya yo a buscarla?

Kaio Shin: Se la llevó enseguida - recoge el peto y la falda, pero no se decide a tomar la ropa interior.

Lilith: ¿Qué pasa que te demoras tanto? ¿No las encuentras?

Kaio Shin: Ya voy - con mucho cuidado junta todo y se las deja fuera del baño.

Lilith: Te demoraste mucho... ¿Qué estabas haciendo con ella?

Kaio Shin: sonrojado, incluso se atora - nada.

Lilith: Tranquilo, es una broma.

Fuera de eso, nada digno de contar pasó ese día.

Luego de meses, Lilith parece una persona distinta, bastante relajada y tranquila. Un atardecer, ambos se sientan a mirar el mar, las sirenas los saludan cuando pasan.

Lilith: ¿No has pensado hacer tu vida con alguna persona?

Kaio Shin: No, al ser un dios, creí que no debía tener ni demostrar ese tipo de sentimientos, sólo debía cuidar de los demás, pero al conocer a... esa persona... sentí por primera vez amor, sé que ella nunca me va a querer así, pero el verla feliz es suficiente para mí, y usted ¿Cómo se ha sentido en estos meses?

Lilith: Si te soy sincera, por primera vez me siento bien en un lugar, 16 me ayudó a construir esta casa, todos los demás nos cooperaron, cuando estuvo lista me trajeron regalos para adornarla, nunca me había sentido tan relajada, no tengo que estar pendiente que me ataquen, o me traicionen... me aceptan tal como soy... además... - traga saliva antes de seguir hablando - además me siento atraída por alguien que conocí hace un tiempo.

Kaio Shin: ¿Puedo saber quién es esa persona? - cree que es 16, y de solo pensarlo, sin darse cuenta se enfurece por dentro.

Lilith: por sorpresa lo toma de los hombros y lo besa - eres tú - al ver la cara que pone - disculpa, no debí haberlo hecho, pero ya no me pude aguantar.

Kaio Shin: sonrojado a más no poder - es que... no debe disculparse... ya es tarde... - se va al Planeta Sagrado.

Anciano Kaio Shin: Por fin llegas ¿Cómo te fue...?

Kaio Shin: Como siempre, Honorable Antepasado...

Anciano Kaio Shin: ¿Seguro? Te notó preocupado.

Kaio Shin: No es nada.

El siguiente jueves al mediodía el dios todavía no ha ido a ver a la demonio.

Anciano Kaio Shin: Ya es tarde y no has ido a ver a ese mujerón.

Kaio Shin: Iré más tarde - se siente incómodo pensando que hará o dirá al verla, en ese momento la pelirroja llega al Planeta Sagrado.

Lilith: Hola, como te atrasaste vine a ver si había pasado algo.

Kaio Shin: Sólo se me pasó la hora.

Lilith: Aprovechando que estoy aquí ¿Puedo pasar el día con ustedes?

Anciano Kaio Shin: Por supuesto.

Todo fue tranquilo, ninguna insinuación ni alusión al beso, al anochecer la va a dejar a su casa.

Lilith: Sé que no querías venir por lo que pasó la última vez.

Kaio Shin: No es así...

Lilith: No sabes mentir - sonríe triste - sólo fue un impulso que no volverá a pasar, promesa, nunca más te robaré un beso.

Se cambia un poco la rutina, ahora se reúnen un día en el planeta donde vive la mujer y luego en el Planeta Sagrado, para felicidad del anciano Kaio Shin. Un día que el dios visita a la demonio en el planeta de los seres mitológicos, hay mucho viento, un hada sufre una herida en un ala, como no está cerca N°16, la mujer sorprende al dios con la delicadeza con que cura la herida.

Lilith: Ya amiga, estarás bien.

Hada: Gracias - probando sus alas para volar.

Lilith: ¿Quieres que te llevemos a casa?

Hada: No es necesario. Adiós - se va.

Kaio Shin: No pensé que supiera de medicina.

Lilith: No sé, pero cuando luchas como yo lo he hecho, aprendes a curar con lo que hay a mano - le muestra varias cicatrices, en la rodilla, el antebrazo, la nuca - y está - se levanta un poco la faldita, y le muestra una pequeña cicatriz en el muslo - use un alambre muy delgado, lo calenté y con él me cocí, no me quedó tan mal ¿Qué dices?

Kaio Shin: Sí... se ve bien - traga saliva.

Lilith: No quieres verla más de cerca - sonrisa pícara.

Kaio Shin: No... la veo bien desde aquí - de nuevo sonrojado.

Luego de un mes, cuando están en el planeta que cuida N°16, los sorprende una lluvia.

Lilith: Nos mojamos, apúrate - entran a la casa.

Kaio Shin: Mejor me voy.

Lilith: Es muy temprano, quédate un rato más - para no resfriarse, ambos se envuelven en mantas, mientras sus ropas se secan.

Kaio Shin: ¿No tiene más ropa para usted? - está complicado al verla así.

Lilith: Hoy tuve la gran idea de lavar todo - con el pie desliza un pequeño cesto con ropa limpia, para que el dios no la vea.

Kaio Shin: Hay días así.

Siguen conversando, o mirando el paisaje por la ventana, cada vez se vuelve más fuerte la tormenta, a media tarde parece noche cerrada, tienen que iluminarse con velas, empiezan los truenos y relámpagos, estos últimos sobresaltan a la pelirroja.

Kaio Shin: ¿Está bien?

Lilith: Sí, siempre me incomodan un poco esos resplandores, me recuerdan algunas batallas en las que estuve cuando era muy joven, y donde resulte mal herida - el joven se acerca y la abraza, siguen así un rato, en silencio.

Él busca con su mirada la de ella, la ve tan vulnerable, indefensa, y esos ojos tan brillantes, no puede evitarlo y es él quien ahora la besa, pero no se conforma con eso, siente que sus manos tienen voluntad propia, quieren sentir el cuerpo de ella, tocar esos senos que ha visto pero nunca ha acariciado. Cuando la demonio siente como el dios toca su cuerpo, suelta su frazada, él se tiende y la hace acomodarse encima, Lilith empieza a gemir y se le eriza la piel al sentir los labios y la lengua de él en su cuello, hombros y senos. Cuando Kaio Shin tiene su miembro duro, es el turno de ella de usar sus labios, baja de su cuello a su estómago, al bajo vientre, hasta que mete la virilidad de él en su boca, el grito de placer del dios es acallado por un trueno. La mira con los ojos entre cerrados, desea ver la cabeza pelirroja que sube y baja, pero también quiere cerrarlos para centrarse en las sensaciones que lo están llevando al éxtasis, muy a su pesar rápidamente acaba en la boca de la mujer.

Ella con sus manos continúa acariciándole, y sigue con el miembro de él en su boca, estimulandolo, hasta que nuevamente está palpitante, el dios cree que hará lo mismo que antes, pero cuando la demonio lo ve listo, lo acomoda en la entrada de su intimidad, empieza a bajar lentamente sobre él, por la excitación de ambos logra entrar fácilmente hasta que algo le impide seguir avanzando, continúan hasta que por fin se rompe su virginidad. A la espera que el dolor pase, se abraza a él, que está sorprendido al darse cuenta que es el primer hombre en su vida, cuando va a decir algo la pelirroja le pone un dedo en la boca para que guarde silencio y empieza a subir y bajar mirándolo a los ojos, el momento lo hace olvidarse de todo, se abandona a lo que está sintiendo, pero no por eso deja de besarla y acariciarla, quiere darle las mismas sensaciones que está recibiendo, rápidamente llegan al orgasmo, en ese momento Lilith grita, luego quedan silenciosos, abrazados.

Al rato cuando la tempestad está pasando, ella se recuesta en su cama, mientras lo ve se acaricia los senos, y le hace una señal con el dedo para que se acerque, él se para al lado de la cama, la mira tan serio que por un momento la demonio se preocupa, hasta que el dios la besa apasionadamente, acomoda las piernas de la mujer en sus hombros, y sujetando su miembro la penetra de una vez. Lilith ahoga un grito, mezcla dolor y placer, la toma de los hombros, entra y sale muy fuerte, cada vez más rápido, quiere sentir la respiración entrecortada de la pelirroja en su oído, los gemidos más fuertes le indican que la mujer está a punto de llegar al orgasmo, así que aumenta el ritmo hasta que terminan de nuevo al mismo tiempo.

Kaio Shin: besando el cuello de ella mientras sus respiraciones se normalizan, le dice en un susurro - te amo Lili.

Se quedan lo más juntos que pueden hasta que el cansancio los hace dormir, un poco antes del amanecer Kaio Shin abre los ojos, la mujer está durmiendo apoyada en su pecho, se mueve lentamente para que no despierte, la tapa con una manta, se asea en el mar, se viste y se va.

Llega al Planeta Sagrado.

Anciano Kaio Shin: ¿Qué pasó que vienes recién llegando?

Kaio Shin: Es que... hubo una tormenta, no quise dejarla sola.

Anciano Kaio Shin: ... entiendo, tuviste que cuidar a esa guerrera para que no se asustara por un poco de lluvia.

Pasan dos meses, y con una excusa u otra el joven dios no ha ido a ver a la demonio; ni ella los ha visitado. Un día aparece la mujer en el Planeta Supremo.

Lilith: Hola.

Kaio Shin: Hola - silencio incómodo.

Anciano Kaio Shin: Como estas preciosa, te he echado de menos ¿Por qué no has venido?

Lilith: He estado ocupada.

Anciano Kaio Shin: al ver la forma en que se miran los dos - Kibito, por favor acompáñame, quiero ir a ver algo por allá - se alejan lo más que pueden para darles privacidad.

Lilith: ¿Por qué te fuiste y no has ido a verme?

Kaio Shin: Es que...

Lilith: Sin mentiras.

Kaio Shin: No sé cómo enfrentarla... luego que nosotros...

Lilith: Para empezar deja de tratarme de usted. Nosotros tuvimos relaciones - está con los brazos cruzados.

Kaio Shin: Es que no sé por qué pasó.

Lilith: No me salgas con esa. Fue porque ambos lo quisimos, por favor, somos adultos.

Kaio Shin: Yo dije algo que... no sé si debí... - a cada rato está más nervioso.

Lilith: ¿No me amas?

Kaio Shin: No lo sé...

Lilith: ¿Entonces por qué pasó según tú?

Kaio Shin:... es que... yo sentí... deseaba... y no pare...

Lilith: CREES QUE FUE SÓLO POR CALENTURA QUE NOS ACOSTAMOS - grita a todo pulmón, el anciano Kaio Shin y Kibito quedan como estatuas.

Kaio Shin: No lo sé, iba a ir a hablar con usted de esto pero...

Lilith: No hay pero que valga - al mirarlo sus ojos parecen despedir fuego, se siente igual que la mañana cuando despertó y vio que estaba sola - fui una tonta al elegir a un enano como tú como mi primer hombre... sigue con esa mujer que sólo te quiere como amigo, nunca serás más que eso para ella porque ya tiene un verdadero hombre a su lado. Lo mejor es que me vaya, buscaré alguien que esté a mi altura... - mirándolo de arriba abajo - en todos los sentidos.

Kaio Shin: Por favor, quédese - el pensar que alguien más la tocara como él le produce un dolor físico, en los ojos de ella hay más odio que el que tenía cuando llegó al infierno buscando a Supay.

Lilith: No necesito la lástima de nadie, menos la tuya...

Kaio Shin: No es lástima... es que...

Lilith: Yo si te a... - contiene las ganas de llorar - sobreviví en todos los universos antes de conocerte, simplemente seguiré mi vida como antes, adiós para siempre - antes de irse le grita - NO SENTÍ NADA AL HACERLO CONTIGO, TODO LO FINGÍ - desaparece. 

Kaio Shin siente un gran vacío al saber que nunca más volverá a verla, a cada momento está más deprimido.

Para no seguir viendo las caras de pregunta de su antepasado y su ayudante, decide ir a la Tierra para recoger las fotos que Yun le tiene preparadas para sus padres, y va al infierno a entregarlas, Izbet lo recibe como siempre.

Izbet: ¿Te pasa algo?

Kaio Shin: Nada - pero mira al vacío a cada rato, muy callado.

Izbet: Espérame un rato, ya vuelvo - va donde Piccolo - por favor podrías conversar con Kaio Shin, lo notó ido, no quiere decirme nada. Tal vez contigo se sincere, me ausentaré un momento para que estén cómodos.

Piccolo: ¿Qué le digo...?

Izbet: Trata de ver si te cuenta algo... y si puedes ayúdalo... por fa... por fa... por fa... - le hace pucheros.

Piccolo: Está bien.

Se va a sentar al lado del dios, esté no se da cuenta que está allí.

Piccolo: Hola.

Kaio Shin: se sobresalta - hola.

Piccolo: Izbet cree que te pasa algo.

Kaio Shin: No... sí... no sé... es que... - necesita desesperadamente conversar con alguien y ya que él le preguntó aprovechará.

Piccolo: ¿Qué te pasa? - se da cuenta que necesita ayuda.

Kaio Shin: Es sobre alguien... no sé qué me pasa... estoy confundido sobre lo que siento por ella.

Piccolo: Supongo que hablas del amor - un pequeño rubor aparece en sus mejillas - si estás confundido, es porque hay más de una persona.

Kaio Shin: Sí... desde hace mucho tiempo amo de verdad a alguien - lo mira de reojo rogando que no le pregunte el nombre de la persona, al ver que no dice nada sigue - pero desde que conocí a Lilith... no sé... hace un tiempo ella y yo... tuvimos... relaciones...

Piccolo: ¿Relaciones... con quién? - con una ceja levantada, lo mira fijamente.

Kaio Shin: Con Lilith, nos acostamos - rojo al máximo.

Piccolo: Ya veo - muy avergonzado - ¿Ese es el problema?

Kaio Shin: Sí, es que ese día debí parar lo que ocurría, pero no lo hice.

Piccolo: Hablas como si te sintieras culpable.

Kaio Shin: Lo que pasó está mal, el amor no es así, me estoy convirtiendo en alguien como mi antepasado - lo mira a los ojos - desde ese día no dejo de pensar en ella, ya no duermo tranquilo, sueño que estamos juntos... - baja los ojos avergonzado - luego que... cuando desperté, no sabía qué decirle, o qué hacer... me fui, pensaba volver más tarde a conversar cuando mis ideas estuvieran claras para explicarme bien, pero pasó el tiempo y no pude... - mira al suelo complicado.

Piccolo: ¿Y cómo es el amor verdadero según tú?

Kaio Shin: Es como lo que siento por... esa primera persona... nunca mancillaría el sentimiento tan especial que tengo por ella con algo como eso - recuerda cuando Izbet perdió la memoria - besos sí, pero nada más.

Piccolo: ¿Crees que es malo desear físicamente a quien se ama?

Kaio Shin: En el verdadero amor el sexo no debe existir.

Piccolo: ¿Entonces el amor que tengo por Izbet no es verdadero, es sólo deseo?

Kaio Shin: Sí... no... en ustedes está bien, pero en mi caso... - al ver cómo lo mira inquisitivamente, mueve los brazos, negando - no quise decir eso... esto temí que pasaría con Lilith si iba a hablar con ella, que no sabría explicarme bien y ella terminaría ofendiéndose, pero igual pasó... soy un idiota... la perdí... por qué dije eso si yo no la amo...- se queda quieto y callado.

Piccolo: está seguro que la primera mujer es Izbet - ¿Qué siente esa persona sin nombre por ti?

Kaio Shin: Sólo amistad, ella ya está enamorada y no tiene ojos para nadie más.

Piccolo: ¿Nunca le dijiste lo que sientes?

Kaio Shin: recuerda que se lo dijo cuando ella perdió la memoria, pero cuando la recuperó ya no se acordaba - No lo sabe, además no quiero que se enoje conmigo por eso, el verla feliz es lo que me importa.

Piccolo: hummmm... ¿Te ha molestado ver a Lilith junto a alguien?

Kaio Shin: susurra - 16.

Piccolo: ¿Te incómoda verla cerca de 16?

Kaio Shin: Yo... sí - serio, con el ceño fruncido.

Piccolo: se queda callado un rato usa sus experiencias y los conocimientos de Kami Sama - Creo que lo de la primera persona es un sentimiento platónico, la idealizaste y la pusiste en un pedestal, la sientes intocable... eso no es amor, es sólo una... ilusión.

Kaio Shin: lo piensa - hoy vino Lilith, conversamos sobre lo que pasó, ella se enojó mucho porque no pude explicarme bien... estaba muy nervioso... estos meses había cambiado, ahora era dulce, cariñosa, preocupada de los demás, es mi culpa que haya vuelto a tener odio en su corazón, si hubiera podido matarme lo habría hecho, ya no quiere volver a verme... y yo sinceramente no sé qué me pasa con ella - mira al piso, triste.

Piccolo: No te preocupes, debe ser como Izbet, recuerda que ambas son de la misma raza, parecen demonios cuando se enojan - se sonríe levemente - dale espacio y tiempo para que se calme, estoy seguro que volverá a conversar contigo.

Kaio Shin: sin levantar la vista - ¿Podría decirme cómo se siente cuando uno está enamorado?

Piccolo: se cubre la cara con la mano, como diciendo por qué me preguntas eso precisamente a mí, cuando la retira de nuevo está completamente sonrojado - no sé cómo explicarlo - cierra los ojos para pensar - la quieres proteger, siempre te preocupas por ella, descubres cada cambio en su forma de ser por minúsculo que sea, la admiras... si alguien quiere hacerle daño deseas desaparecerlo del universo. Al estar juntos te sientes contento, estás cómodo a su lado incluso cuando están en silencio - lo mira directamente - deseas... tocarla como lo hiciste, quieres ser el único que... me entiendes. No te gusta ver que tiene mucha cercanía con alguien que no seas tú. Si le interesas como te ha demostrado con todo lo que me contaste, volverá, pero antes debes aclararte tú sino terminará aburriéndose, y esta vez sí se irá para siempre.

En ese momento el joven dios escucha en su mente una débil voz, es la pelirroja que lo llama, siente su ki disminuir rápidamente.

Kaio Shin: Debo irme, algo le pasa a Lilith - al llegar con ella la encuentra con muchas heridas, parece dormida, rodeada de sus amigos, en los brazos de 16 que también está muy magullado.

Kaio Shin: la toma - ¿Qué les ocurrió?

N°16: Vinieron varios grupos de cazadores, se llevaron a muchos. En ese momento llegó Lilith, al ver que pasaba luchó con ellos, pero la amenazaron igual que a mí para que no hiciera nada, con matar a los prisioneros. Esos bandidos en secreto pusieron una bomba en el planeta, su idea era matarnos a todos para que los que se llevarán pudieran venderlos más caros. Una de las hadas logró huir y nos avisó, Lilith usó su poder para detener la explosión, la llevamos lo más lejos que pudimos, tenía encerrado el artefacto en un campo, pero no pudo seguir deteniendo la detonación... me protegió con su cuerpo...

No siente el ki de la mujer, los ojos del dios se llenan de lágrimas, recuerda todos los momentos pasados con ella, al almorzar, cuando la vio jugar con las sirenas, con qué ternura curó a la hada, sus ojos que se habían vuelto tan dulces y puros, esa mirada que lo cautivo el día de la tormenta, una furia como nunca antes se apodera de su alma, sus ojos se ponen blancos, y una gran aura rodea su cuerpo.

No siente su ki, los ojos del dios se llenan de lágrimas, recuerda todos los momentos pasados con ella, al almorzar, cuando la vio jugar con las sirenas, con qué ternura curó a la hada, sus ojos que se habían vuelto tan dulces y puros, esa mirada ... 

Kaio Shin: grita con todas sus fuerzas - ¡NO QUEDARÁ NI EL ALMA DE ESOS MALNACIDOS!

Lilith: en un susurro - Shin... - está a punto de morir.

El dios se teletransporta a la Tierra, al Templo Sagrado.

Kaio Shin: Dende, por favor, ayúdeme, RÁPIDO - esté llega corriendo en compañía de Mr. Popó, la deja en el piso.

Dende: Tranquilo, su amiga estará bien - dice para calmarlo al ver la preocupación del dios, cuando termina ella abre los ojos.

Lilith: ¿Dónde estoy? - piensa que murió, y que ese lugar es el otro mundo.

Kaio Shin: Con amigos - está arrodillado al lado de la pelirroja, angustiado que lo vuelva a tratar mal, pero al ver a su alrededor ella se da cuenta que él la llevó allí para salvarla, después de todo lo que le dijo y como lo trato igual acudió a su llamada y la ayudó, no puede evitar tomarlo de la cara y besarlo, para asombro del joven namekuseijin y su asistente.

Lilith: se separa bruscamente - los que se llevaron en las naves, debemos salvarlos - se teletransporta.

Kaio Shin se despide, y la sigue, Kami Sama y Mr. Popó se miran asombrados por lo que vieron. Cuando llega a la nave espacial, la mujer ya tiene fuera de combate a varios secuestradores.

Lilith: Sigue aquí, yo iré a buscar a los prisioneros de la otra nave y los llevaré a casa - desaparece.

El Capitán de los ladrones tiene a una elfa del cuello y amenaza con rompérselo si él se acerca. Por suerte Lilith aparece atrás del bandido, aprovechando que está distraído con el dios, le toma las manos para que la rehén huya, y se las rompe.

Kaio Shin: al jefe de los bandidos - nunca más vuelvan, sino no quedará ni la sombra de ustedes - su mirada le hace entender que no bromea.

Con la pelirroja se llevan a los que quedan a bordo al planeta de los seres mitológicos, donde todos celebran. La demonio y el joven son agasajados como héroes, cuando terminan él lleva a 16 donde su Honorable Antepasado para que lo arregle de nuevo con su magia. El anciano y Kibito tratan de saber que pasa con la mujer, pero Kaio Shin se mantiene hermético, necesita pensar.

De vuelta en el planeta.

N°16: Gracias por todo.

Kaio Shin: al verlos juntos se vuelve a sentir celoso - No quiero incomodarla, mejor me voy.

Lilith: Espera...

N°16: Debo ir a ver cómo están los demás.

Por fin solos, ninguno de los dos habla.

Kaio Shin: luego de un rato - ¿Se siente bien?

Lilith: Sólo algo cansada, quiero acostarme ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? - mirada pícara.

Kaio Shin: heee...

Lilith: Tranquilo, es una broma - le sonríe.

Kaio Shin: se arrodilla frente a ella con la cabeza baja - siento haberme ido luego que nosotros... y por todo lo que la he hecho sufrir.

Lilith: Pero...

Kaio Shin: Por favor deje que termine... - le dice todo lo que pensaba sobre el sexo, lo que le pasaba con Izbet, la conversación que tuvo con Piccolo, y como se sintió cuando pensó que estaba muerta - ahora entiendo que a quien amo es a usted, y que no es malo... lo que pasó ese día entre nosotros, comprendo si no quiere verme nunca más... me comporte como un imbécil... siempre la voy a amar, pase lo que pase - hace ademán de irse.

Lilith: Espera - se acerca y lo besa tiernamente - debiste decirme todo esto antes, no pensé que te sentías así sobre el sexo, en mi pueblo eso es muy natural... yo fui considerada rara, porque era virgen a pesar de mi edad... quería a Supay como mi primer hombre - le toma la cara para que la mire a los ojos - quién diría que al final tú lo serías, mi amor.

Kaio Shin: ¿Entonces me perdona? - esperanzado.

Lilith: Igual tendrás que hacer mérito... pero sí, te perdono, te amo - se vuelven a besar - ¿Quieres que volvamos a estar juntos, como el día de la tormenta? - el joven afirma con la cabeza, eludiendo su mirada - yo también lo deseo, pero por favor deja de tratarme de usted.

Kaio Shin: Está bien... Lili.

Entran de la mano a la cabaña de la mujer, mientras se besan sentados en la cama, aprovechan de desvestirse, cuando terminan el dios la mira con tristeza.

Lilith: ¿Qué te pasa?

Kaio Shin: ¿De verdad me considera... consideras un enano?

Lilith: Jajaja... quería herir tu orgullo, y veo que lo logre, todo fue mentira - mirándolo a los ojos - me encantó hacer el amor contigo - un beso suave - no me importa que seas más bajo que yo, te digo un secreto - le susurra al oído - en la cama eso no importa, sólo es cosa de saber acomodarse - de nuevo esa sonrisa que lo vuelve loco.

Kaio Shin: serio - acuéstate y cierra los ojos.

Ella espera expectante hasta que da un grito de sorpresa y placer al sentir la lengua de él alrededor de su intimidad, luego de un rato con ese juego, quiere más.

Lilith: Hazlo ya... por favor.

Introduce su lengua, recreándose en cada sensación que le hace sentir, cada jadeo, cada temblor que tiene, hasta que ella encorva su espalda al acabar. Mientras la pelirroja recupera el aliento, él la acaricia, siente que debe decirle algo.

Kaio Shin: Yo...

Lilith: No es necesario que digas nada, sólo bésame.

El dios la obedece, no sólo en sus labios, en su cuello, hombros... hasta que siente que explotará si no puede entrar en ella. Lo hace lentamente, pero las sensaciones que tiene lo hacen olvidar su deseo de ser suave, entra y sale cada vez más fuerte y rápido, haciendo que la mujer gima sin control, hasta que acaban juntos, quedan en silencio abrazados hasta que se duermen.

Al otro día temprano, mientras la pelirroja todavía está acurrucada en su pecho él toma valor.

Kaio Shin: ¿Quiere... quieres ser mi...? - sonrojado.

Lilith: No, gracias.

Kaio Shin: Pero...

Lilith: No necesito que le pongamos un nombre a esto... yo quiero estar contigo, y tú conmigo... lo demás que importa - sabe que es muy tímido y le complica todo lo que están viviendo, pero esa es una de las cosas que le encantan de él, a pesar de lo que pasaron está segura que no la traicionará como los demás, aunque nunca formalicen su relación.

Desde ese momento el dios a veces se queda en su cabaña, o ella va al Planeta Sagrado de visita, luego de varios meses, la demonio le da una sorpresa.

Lilith: ¿Puedes ayudarme a embalar mis cosas?

Kaio Shin: ¿Por qué?

Lilith: Quiero irme a vivir contigo - le susurra sensualmente en el oído - ¿Puedo?

Kaio Shin: Por supuesto.

Al llegar al Planeta Sagrado.

Anciano Kaio Shin: ¿Por qué traen tantos cachivaches?

Lilith: Me vengo a vivir con Shin ¿Alguna objeción?

Anciano Kaio Shin: Para nada preciosa - dice con mirada pervertida.

Lilith: Y más vale que mantenga sus manos lejos de mí sino...

Anciano Kaio Shin: ¿Me las cortarás? - dice con sonrisa irónica.

Lilith: No las manos - hace como que sus dedos son tijeras y las apunta a la entrepierna del anciano, instintivamente y con cara de dolor, los tres hombres se cubren ese sector.

Anciano Kaio Shin: Que agresiva, son sólo bromas de un viejo - pero por las dudas se mantiene lo más lejos posible de ella.

Lilith: besando al joven dios - no debes preocuparte por mí, sé cuidarme.

Kaio Shin: Te amo.

Lilith: Y yo a ti.

FIN


End file.
